


Angels Deserve To Die (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Fourteen: I met you on Christmas but I haven’t seen you since, until today on Christmas day. Are you an angel?2015, Remus Lupin meets Sirius Black, abused by family who don’t love him, and they spend a night together. They don’t see each other until exactly a year later.





	Angels Deserve To Die (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i ' m s o t i r e d - this is probably bad, i'm sorry
> 
> title from chop suey! by system of a down

Remus was cold, his clothes worn thin, well stitched-patches sown all over the coat he was wearing and shoes with the bottoms worn thin enough he could feel the ground. He didn’t have any spare money to buy himself a hot drink, or even a cheap scarf, face red with the chill. But he didn’t complain, he never did, walking the streets from his job to his home, transport off that night due to it being Christmas night.

He’s looking at his feet, the ground covered in snow, when he suddenly walks into someone, who gasps and topples back. Remus is able to catch the man by his forearms, both bounding up and standing straight again, suddenly close. Remus could feel both their breaths mingle as he looked down at the shorter man, long black hair covered in small snowflakes.

He had a cut lip and dry blood caked around his nose, most likely from a nose bleed. Remus can’t keep himself quiet, “Are you okay?”

The stranger looks up in surprise, as if not expecting the question, before looking away and responding in a cold tone, “I’m fine.” But his voice cracks slightly at the end and his shoulders slump, and Remus can’t leave him alone. He still has a grip on the shorter man’s forearm, so he tightens it, causing them to meet eyes again.

“Humour me,” Remus said, the man seemed to hesitate before allow himself to be tugged along. They walk in silence, Remus having fiddled with his patches as he thought about the other man, too socially awkward to bring up anything. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Why are you helping me?” the stranger asked when Remus let him to a community water fountain, cleaning his nose and lip wounds. Remus had a look of concentration laced over his facial features as he dabs his handkerchief carefully, only speaking when he pulled away.

“Because it’s Christmas and you look like shit.” He said bluntly. The stranger smiled, seemingly please by the dry humour Remus had for himself.

“Feel like shit, too,” he said, quieter and under his breath, but Remus hears it. The stranger looks at him with a weird look when Remus smiles at him softly, caringly. The stranger pulls back from the water fountain and when Remus goes to walk away, the stranger follows.

“I’m Sirius.”

“Just Sirius? Like the star?”

“Yes.”

Remus is still smiling. He never expected to make a friend tonight, if this is what he could call them already. He expected to walk home and lie on his couch, reading too much to comprehend the words on the pages. He took a breath as they walked around the deserted streets. “Remus Lupin.”

Sirius nodded out of the corner of his eyes, and their conversation is quiet until he speaks up again. “I don’t want to go home tonight.”

Remus is now frowning, but they still walk. “Why? Don’t you have family to go back to?”

Sirius snorts, surprising the taller of the two. Sirius slows to a stop outside what appears to be an Inn, but it isn’t noticed by either of them until later in their conversation. He doesn’t answer at first, and Remus patiently waits, quickly having realised he’d asked something personal.

“They beat me a lot,” Sirius said slowly, not meeting Remus’ eyes. “I don’t feel safe there, not tonight, not at all.” He rambled softly, sighing out a cold and shaky breath as he looks at Remus, who is looking at him in wonder and shock. “Would you mind if I stayed with you for the night, Remus?”

The implications are clear to each of the males, who are now making eye contract. Remus feels the tightening feeling in his lower abdomen, in his jeans. “Are you sure?”

Sirius nodded hurriedly, clearly having thought of this for long now. “Yes.”

Remus didn’t argue, intertwining hands and walking into the sleep space.

-

The next year, Remus was walking down the street, dressed in newer but still slightly patched clothes. Having met Lily the previous year had turned his life upside-down in the best way he could imagine, finally not feeling alone without his parents, now having Lily and James to give him company whenever he wished for it.

So when he knocks on the door to the Potter home (where he would surely be greeted by said family and Lily, who was staying for the Christmas holidays), he isn’t expecting to see a shorter male wearing elf ears and longer hair tied into a messy ponytail. The previously sunken look in his eyes are replaced

“Hello Sirius,” Remus said softly, suddenly nervous. “I wouldn’t expect you to know James.”

“Childhood friends,” Sirius responds with, still not inviting Remus in, clearly shocked to see him. “I’m living with him now. I didn’t expect you to remember me.”

Remus smiled and stepped in himself, “Hard to forget someone who changed my life a little. I’m glad you aren’t there anymore, you deserved better than them.”

Sirius closed the door and looked back at Remus, seemingly lost for words. He only moved forward and Remus doesn’t know what to expect, but then he’s being kissed softly, jumper tugged gently down to match his height. It’s soft and closed mouthed, short. Remus is blushing (he can feel it) but Sirius is smiling, so he does too, feeling right.

Sirius’ hand rest on his lower hips, too low to be considered friendly, and that feels even better.


End file.
